An Unknown feeling
by Bac210
Summary: Aubrey feels an feeling he was is not used to and Jessica confesses about the true love that her and Aubrey share together.Jessica also thinks about what she is going to have to do with some loose ends of her other life her mortal life
1. thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Demons in my view Characters, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes does and here it goes

Authors note: Hey this is my first Demon in my View flick hope you guys like it PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you and enjoy.

An Unknown Feeling

            Jessica smiled her new life was great. She was a Vampire and the best part was she was with Aubrey her one true love. Even as a vampire Jessica continued to write under her secret name Ash Night. She had to be careful because many wanted her to be killed because of the stories. But in return it was good blackmail for Fala. Aubrey had even gotten over her first book Tiger Tiger, Even though she had told the world of his only defeat. Fala wouldn't harm because of the blackmail she had upon her, as she knew Fala's past. If Fala would harm her she would publish her past and people, vampire hunters and more. The only small fear she had was Risika but only because of the fight that Aubrey and Risika had and Aubrey had killed the one thing Risika had cared about in the world her tiger, Tora. Jessica was Aubrey most important thing in the world. But that had only shown a little fear to her because she was growing very strong and she was the offspring of Siete and Aubrey was very strong and could easily protect her. Most vampires tried to avoid being on Jessica's bad side anyway as the secrets she knew about them.

            Soon in a few hours it would be time to feed. Aubrey walked over to her and kissed her straight on the lips. The usual great wonderful feeling was there as he kissed her. She felt a lot for Aubrey, he was the most important thing to her. He was the one true love of her life. She could tell by his face that Aubrey had read her mind.

            "Time to go out and feed."

            " But Aubrey isn't it to early to go out."

            "I know but I am getting bored over here and we can't do much together her at Las Noches."

            "Well, well, well aren't we being quite frisky tonight." Jessica said Teasingly.

            She loved it when they flirted with each other like that. When she first met him she had a hard time to decipher when he was being flirty with her or not. One bummer though of being a vampire though Aubrey couldn't sneak up on her as he used to. Her senses greatly increased and Aubrey had a very strong Aura. 

            Aubrey wanted to take her somewhere private where he could just sit mindlessly and stare at her wonderfully intense green eyes. She was one of the few vampires to have those perfectly green eyes. She had a perfect Vampirec completion about her. He couldn't stare as long as he wanted in those perfect green eyes, as he could easily get lost in them. She was Beautiful, Strong, fun to be with, and she was perfect and she was all his. He could have even felt love he must have, but Love was a feeling that he had not felt before. But he had Jessica all to himself. He had felt attraction towards other people but not this before. Unlike many other vampires he felt love as many other vampires have just felt lust. There was definitely a feeling of lust but love was the more powerful feeling.

"Damn he was confused of his feelings," he thought.

So what did you think of it sorry for the short cliffhanger but please Review Please I beg of you guys please review


	2. Crowded thoughts

Authors note: Hey people this is my next chapter hope you like it. Sorry it was kind of short. Enjoy and please review. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 Crowded minds

Many thoughts crowded Jessica's head. The one she thought about most was school. She was only seventeen years old. She needed a parent Guardian signature to drop out. She had to focus on the hunt for blood donors not school. She started to creep through the dark silent woods. As walking in the silent she stepped on an old leaf and its sounds crumpled in the distance. Then she heard a sound and a memory toggled back into her head about an old abandoned house that people crashed and party at. She remembered having nothing better to do and listen to two girls go on and on about a big college party at the woods. She presumed that most of the people there would be drunk. All the easier to take some blood, then she spotted her target. Some boy very drunk was outside with about half a bottle of whiskey. Even better he was alone. Then he stared and started to mumble out,

"Hello hott thi…."

            Quickly Jessica lowered her fangs to his neck and began to suck out his smooth warm blood. Then out of the process he begins mumbles again,

"Just how I…."

            Then he slowly started to slip into a state of unconsciousness Jessica took her own share so she wouldn't kill him or anything. By the time he wakes up he was going to have quite a splitting horrible headache in the morning and quite a hangover. He wouldn't even remember his little blood contributions to Jessica.

            Time to go. She had to find Aubrey. She started to go inside then someone grabbed her and a very familiar voice said

            "Where are you going?"

            "Looking for trouble."

            "I guess you just it."

            'Lets go home Aubrey"

            "Well where do you want to go the Las Noches room or my house."

            'Your choice I have no care in the matter anyways."

            "The one with the least interruptions."

            Going home Jessica did not feel like talking to Aubrey about her thoughts about school. Then she forgot he could read her mind. She did not need him to peer into her thoughts right now. She could tell by his eyes he was trying to sneak a peek into her head. Quick thinking Jessica took her lips and pressed it against his soft lips. A wonderful sensual feeling of warmth, love, and power was in the single kiss. The kiss was had a great amount of wonderful passion. The kiss was so delightful it was the most wonderful feeling in the world she did not want it to end it was so luscious. She pulled away and said,

            "Lets go home."

            "First, I want to know what is up with you Jessica, what's bothering you and why is your mind so crowded, and don't tell me your thinking of another idea for a story. I can tell that your not thinking about that, I am not stupid."

            I will tell you later Aubrey, I promise you."

            "I know."  
            Then Aubrey took Jessica's hand and put it into his own and they left the woods out into the lights so they could return to there home to rest.

Hey people how did you like it please review I don't know when the next update is but I promise I wont take to long. So please review. Thank you.


End file.
